


Reminders

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they all fall in love with her smile, she waits for one who will fall in love with her scars. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

"Katie..."

John's breath catches at the sight of her, completely open to him, trusting him. She is shaking, but she stands still, looking down. 

"Oh my love..."

He rises, moves closer, gathers her against him and kisses her, softly but with a fierceness that claims her fully. 

"You are... so beautiful."

She glances away and he can't help but tilt her face back towards his, his voice rough with emotion. 

"I don't have to know who did this... but it doesn't make you any less my wife, any less lovely and any less the most beautiful woman in the world..."

"You don't..."

"No. I still think you are perfect. My wife. My Kate."

She trembles, looks away again, tears starting to her eyes before he catches her chin again, kissing her firmly. 

"I love you. My beautiful wife."

His words are honest, even as he kisses her again, pulling her against him, his touch light over her back. 

"Let me prove it..."

Her nod is all the permission he needs.


End file.
